The Rain as our Witness
by TheKingKez
Summary: Denmark calls Norway out, in the middle of a rain storm, and for what? He'd better have a good answer.  Kink Meme De-anon


**A/N: A de-anon from the kink meme fill I posted April of last year. The prompt was "DenNor; kissing in the rain" basically. I've actually been writing a Valentine's fanfic for this year along with another. Might be up tomorrow. Hopefully up tomorrow. Anyway, older writing but still enjoy~**

Alex checked his watch again as he stood as the door. He'd have to leave now if he wanted to get to Denmark's chosen meeting place on time, but looking at the dull, gray, wet weather he was tempted just to leave him waiting forever. No, he couldn't do that. The thought of that Dane bursting into his house soaking wet was much less appealing than venturing outside and getting a bit damp himself to prevent it. Fastening his raincoat tightly, holding an umbrella in case, he ventured outside into the steadily pouring rain. He couldn't help but spare his car a longing glance as he passed it; curse Denmark for picking a place not worth driving to.

Aside from the few droplets of water that managed their way into the coat and down Norway's neck, the walk wasn't entirely unpleasant. The town streets were empty, save for the unfeeling cars and occasional hurried pedestrian. The rain smelt fresh and natural as it washed over everything. He kicked up a few puddles as he passed, noting how the crowds and traffic thinned as he walked on. In front of him, a figure on the water edge came into view, one standing beneath a cheap red umbrella with deflated spiky hair and a wet hoodie that clung to his skin slightly. Norway's feet splashed across the concrete, but not loud enough for the Dane to quite hear him over the rain.

"Danmark." The man jumped and spun around. His face lit up as soon as he did.

"Norge!" he greeted, grinning. "I'd hug you but your coat's all wet!" Maybe wet weather was good for something after all.

"Hn. What did you want, anko?" he asked, feeling annoying stray droplets of water running down his neck.

"What? Oh, right! I called you out here, because, well, I did it so…" he fumbled, eyes darting around the area. "Actually, the reason is, ah…" Norway rolled his eyes.

"Don't involve me in things for no reason," he chided, crossing his arms sternly.

"No, no, there's a reason! It's…" he trailed off, searching for an appropriate introduction.

"Can't we go under cover?" Norway asked, turning towards the awnings of the nearby shops.

"No! It has to be here. I didn't plan for it to be raining, so that kinda sucks. But then maybe this sets the mood better, like what you see in movies-"

"Just get to the point," Norway snapped, rubbing his arms. No matter what he was trying to say, a store would've been a much warmer place for it. Before he could voice this again, there was a quiet mutter of "oh what the hell" and a pair of large lips pressing over his. Norway stopped completely, no moving, no breathing, no blinking, no heartbeat, for that instant when their lips touched in a kiss; their first kiss in history…

Not feeling any movement, Denmark reluctantly begun pulling away, but was halted when Norway shyly slipped his arm around his shoulder and softly pressed his hand against the back of his neck to pull him back down. His lips were surprisingly warm for someone who'd probably spent the last 20 minutes outside. Sometime when the kiss had been accepted Denmark had dropped his umbrella down, letting the rain fall freely over them, and Norway's hood was slipping back off of his head as he lent further upwards. Neither of them minded terribly, especially as Denmark disregarding his early thought of not hugging the smaller Norwegian and instead wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer and let Norway do the same. Even as their lips separated the Dane couldn't bring himself to move away, peppering his lover's cheek and jaw with more little kisses and nudges with breathy laughter.

"Your face is really warm Nor," he commented with a smile as he pressed their cheeks together. Norway could feel how flushed he was, the thought embarrassing him further.

"Shut up. And you're making me wet, idiot." He moved his hands back down in front of him, palms pressed flat against Denmark's soaking chest.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Making a face, Norway pushed him away and turned around, walking quickly away. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Home." He stated simply, pulling his hood back over his head and not slowing down. Denmark jogged to catch up.

"Can I come?" He asked hopefully.

"Unless you want to stand out here and get even more soaked, that would be the plan." The man grinned wide again and walked beside him happily.

"Awesome! Takk Nor-ACK." Mid-statement he had swung his umbrella back over his head, effectively saturating himself with the water that had collected inside during their moment of passion. With a sigh, Norway offered his own out to him.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later found the pair home, towelled off and changed (Denmark into a couple of his own clothes Norway had found left in his room on occasion) and now squabbling again for a seat in front of the fire place.<p>

"Sit up," Norway demanded, standing over the couch where the other nation was sprawled.

"Urgh, no, I'm comfortable here, and the fire is really warm here," he grumbled, relaxing further into the cushions.

"It's my couch. Get up before I sit on you."

"Make me," he argued childishly. True to his word, Norway promptly took a seat on Denmark's stomach, making certain to knock the wind out of him as he did so. "Ah! Norge, can't breathe," Denmark huffed out.

"You should've thought of that before, wuss," the smaller man replied with a shrug. The fire was rather nice from this position, if only his seat would stop wriggling. Suddenly, the seat upturned him, tipping him sideways and nearly propelling him to the floor, had its arms not been quick to grab him before it came to that.

"That's much better," the Dane concluded, holding his prize happily against his chest. Although the spooning position wasn't so uncomfortable, Norway was not one to be beaten. He rolled over carefully, staying within his partner's grasp, to look at him before burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. He allowed himself a small smile as he laid a hand on Denmark's cheek.

"Now whose face is warm anko?" he teased, moving the hand to wrap around his neck as it was earlier.

"Shut up," he replied, just as playful. Norway went silent again, basking in the warmth around him. He could hear the fireplace behind him as well as feel Denmark's heartbeat through the skin of his neck. He supposed he could let the man off for forcing him out into the cold downpour which still continued outside.

"Was that all you had planned for me today?" Norway asked finally, voice dripping out lazily. "A kiss?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What if it hadn't worked out?" Denmark paused to think, the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes.

"Well it did, so who cares?" He pressed another kiss to the top of his Norge's head. "I'd say it worked out pretty damn well." There was no way Norway could argue that, so he settled it with another slow kiss on his lips. It had only been less than an hour since their first, but this kiss definitely wouldn't be their last of the night.


End file.
